


All In

by virkatjol



Series: All Series [1]
Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam and Vala wake up in a strange predicament that leads to a series of events that could tear them apart. Written for dizzydame for the Queensland fic fundraiser fandomaid</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Title: All In

Title: All In

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Cam and Vala wake up in a strange predicament that leads to a series of events that could tear them apart. Written for dizzydame for the Queensland fic fundraiser fandomaid

Disclaimer: not mine. I only own their children. But i don't want kids.

A/N: This isn't BETA'd cause I was too excited to WAIT! I'm a whore like that. hope you enjoy it it's only +5000 words... LOOOOL

The first thing he felt was an extreme pounding at the base of his skull. He tried to jog his memory but nothing seemed to be coming. He felt like shit, his whole body ached. He was laying on his side and the floor was freezing. The fact that his skin felt like ice didn't lend well to the possibility of being clothed. Did they always have to take his clothes?

God, where the hell was he? He attempted to open his eyes and sent thanks to whoever was looking out for him, at least a little, that the room was dim. He didn't think that he could take a bright white light at this point. He shivered and tried to sit up. A sentence filled with expletives followed as he pushed himself upwards.

Cameron Mitchell was sick of all the alien bullshit.

"Goddamn, my head." He took a slow glance around the room. His clothes were there, in the corner, folded like it was a nice hotel or his mom had done his laundry. "Oh, how thoughtful of them." They were so far away he just looked at the longingly before continuing his perusal of his cell. There was a lumpy bed and a toilet.

Wait.

Why was the bed so lumpy? The dark strands of hair caught his eye and it all came rushing back. They'd been on a somewhat hostile planet and he'd been split from the team. The Grendila warriors had done a grand job of using some sneaky, underhanded, just plain unfair, tactics against the SG1 team. They should have seen it, but they'd all become separated. They'd captured him and brought him to a large stone stronghold. Just before they'd whacked him on the back of the head he'd caught site of them with her.

He'd gone into a rage watching them drag her through the halls. She was such a fighter but when she saw his face she'd started screaming his name. She'd looked so frightened. After what Qetesh and the Ori had done to her he couldn't even imagine her fear. He'd struggled harder and that's when they'd chosen to knock him out.

In his defense it took two blows to the head. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so hard headed.

"Vala?" He called to her and saw the blankets stirring. Thank God. He made himself crawl to the edge of the bed. He hardly even noticed the cold now. He was too focused on making sure she was alright. He carefully lowered the blanket from her face and he let out the breath he'd been holding. No bruises, no blood. Her hair looked a fright but nothing a good brushing wouldn't fix. "Hey, Princess, wake up."

She struggled to open her eyes. The familiar voice pulling her out of, what felt like, a drug induced haze. It called to her to keep sleeping but she fought it.

"Cameron?" Her voice was groggy and weak. She tried to clear her throat but she lacked the energy.

"Yeah, I'm here sweetheart." He stroked her cheek with his thumb as she struggled to regain her full consciousness.

Her eyes finally seemed to clear after a few minutes of him just caressing her face, begging her to come back to him. She looked around the room then back to him.

"You're naked."

"Always so observant of the stuff that matters." She cracked a smile at him which, in turn, made him grin as well.

"Where are we?"

"No idea. But it's cold." The bed wasn't very big but she wiggled around until there was a enough room for him as well.

Vala lifted up the blanket to invite him under it.

"Oh." She gasped as the cold air hit her. "I'm naked too."

"It's alright, Princess, I won't tell." His teeth were chattering and he didn't waste time. He crawled under the covers with her and pressed closer. All in the name of not catching hypothermia. Well, at least fifty percent…

"You're cold." The statement didn't stop her from clinging to him harder. She needed to be held. It felt good. His hands were touching her back and she didn't even think he knew that he was doing it. It was soothing her.

"You are nice and warm." He kissed the top of her head. They'd never been intimate before but it just felt right, in that moment, to do it. It was all for her comfort. They'd been growing closer over the past year and Cam would be a liar if he said he didn't wish that this was under much different circumstances.

"The team will get us soon. One of them had to make it back…"

"I'm sure we'll be busted free of this motel six in no time. Why don't you rest until then."

"Don't leave me." Her voice broke as she begged him.

He didn't know where she got the idea he was ever letting her out of his arms again. Let alone his sight.

"Never, baby."

They didn't have to wait much longer.

3 months later

"Vala?" Cameron was walking down the hall of the SGC when he caught sight of her sitting alone in the corner of a small alcove that was rarely used.

"Huh?" She looked up from her hands. She'd just been to see Doctor Lam and she couldn't believe the nightmare was beginning again. "Oh, Cameron. I'm fine."

He just shook his head and ducked through the smaller opening. He didn't speak. He put his back against the wall next to her and let himself slide to the floor. His arms opened and she hesitated a mere fraction of a second before falling into him. The sobbing shocked him. As soon as her head was buried against his chest she'd begun to weep. Her whole body was wracked with the effort of crying. He used his arms to pull her onto his lap, the angle she'd started at was going to make her sore.

Then he just held her. He whispered sweet things against her hair, kissed her head and just let her tears soak into his shirt. He didn't know if was five minutes or sixty-five minutes that they sat on the floor. It didn't matter either. Something was hurting her. He needed to fix it. Seeing Vala sad was his least favorite thing. She quieted her sobs and leaned back so she could look at him.

"I'm…" It shouldn't be so hard to tell him. She knew he loved her. She could feel it in his actions, the way he spoke to her, and how he spoke of her. He'd never said it out loud, but he didn't need to either. She hoped that this didn't change anything. Their relationship was still burgeoning and mostly consisted of stolen kisses outside her quarters and random sweet caresses of her face and hands in the hallways. They'd been taking it slow. He was a southern gentleman and she'd been in too many speed of light relationships. They both wanted something that meant more.

"You can tell me anything, baby." He gulped down the lump in his throat. She needed the words, for once he'd need to find the courage to give them to her. "I love you. Nothing will change that."

"Yeah?" The words felt better than she'd imagined. They healed a bit of her heart as they washed over her.

"Mmm, yes." He tipped her chin up and kissed her lips. The salt of her tears mingled with the taste of lipstick and gloss. "Tell me what's hurting."

She pulled her face away from him and looked at the wall. She didn't want to see him when she told him. She couldn't bear the look that she knew would cross his face.

"I'm pregnant."

His stomach sunk to his feet. He felt his eyes prick with tears. They hadn't… So who had she been with? God it hurt more than he was expecting.

"Who's is it?" The words were harsher than he'd intended but he couldn't stop the emotion. He prayed she didn't say Daniel Jackson. Any other response would be less painful than that answer.

"Carolyn is doing a DNA test. I-"

"Is it Jacksons?" He couldn't help the crack in his voice at the end. He barely choked out the name.

"I don't think so but I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

"No, no… I don't know. I haven't had sex with anyone in a long time. I swear, Cameron, I wouldn't do that to you."

He sucked in a shaky breath. He wanted to believe her. How many people did this happen to twice in a lifetime. Her previous history as a liar and a thief left a niggling feeling in the pit of his stomach. He trusted her, he really did, but this was hard.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to have anyone else's baby." Her voice was so small and unconfident. She'd never felt so helpless and hopeless. Everything had been so wonderful lately but it never lasted for her. She must be cursed or something.

Did that mean she wanted his child? He thumb gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes gave the tell tale sign of what was inside her, what she was feeling. If you knew where to look Vala wasn't that hard to read.

Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and red rimmed from crying so desperately. All he saw was hurt and confusion and he felt incredible relief. He knew that she wasn't lying. For some reason she'd been impregnated against her will, again.

"God, honey… I…"

"I'll understand if you don't want me anymore. I wouldn't want me either." She sniffled and started to climb off his lap. Another sob escaped her lips. She'd go wallow alone in her room. She didn't need to push her issues onto Cameron.

His hands were too quick and she was lethargic from weeping. He gripped her waist and held fast to her. He couldn't let her go now. She'd just rebuild all the walls faster than an extreme home makeover. It would take him a long time to get past them again.

"I'll always want you. I believe you, Vala." Her arms wrapped around his middle as she fell back against him. Her grip was tight and he heard the sobs start again. "We'll find out what Dr. Lam has to say. We'll tell everyone it's mine if you want. No matter what. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Princess."

Her lips kissed his neck. She inhaled his scent and relaxed into his embrace. She felt better already.

Cam kept one hand on her back the other slid to her belly. He tugged on her shirt and pulled it free of her pants. His palm laid against the skin there, pressing down and feeling for any sign of her pregnancy.

"You're pregnant." He kissed her forehead then looked down to watch his hand move around under her shirt. "I don't feel anything yet."

"It's only been three months she said."

"Three…" He thought hard about what had happened to them that long ago. where had they been. "Oh, Vala… The Grendila, baby, that's when we were captured."

Vala looked down at his hand and then up at his face. The horror present made her feel nauseous. Who knew what she was carrying now. The possibility was worse than the Orici. That's why it had been so easy for them to escape. They'd already been violated.

She felt the bile bubble up on her stomach and she flew out of his arms and ducked into the crook of the alcove. She emptied her stomach against the wall of the SGC.

Cam rubbed her back and held her hair as she vomited. When she was finished he stood up and pulled her upright as well. She was unsteady on her feet so he picked her up into his arms and walked towards her quarters.

"We'll wait to see what she says and we'll decide what to do. Together."

"Sounds good. I like together. Also chocolate."

"You were just sick and you want chocolate?"

"It always makes a girl feel better, Mitchell."

"Okay, I'll tuck you into bed and then hunt down some sweets for you." She nodded against his chest. He could feel her exhaustion taking over and he knew she'd be fast asleep before he returned with the candy.

The phone rang and woke her from her slumber. Her hand flopped around on the table until she found the handset.

"Yeah?"

"Vala? This is Doctor Lam."

She was awake then and sat up in her bed. The nausea hit her suddenly and she swallowed it down.

"Mmm, morning doc."

"I've got the results."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit."

She hung up the phone and clicked on the bedside lamp. Her stomach couldn't be contained any longer and she raced to the bathroom. Her stomach was still mostly empty so she was dry heaving before long. It didn't take long for the sick feeling to pass. She swished some water around to rinse her mouth and then brushed her teeth.

Her hand cradled her, still flat, stomach on the way back to the main room. That's when she saw him heaped in the too small chair in the corner of her room. He was snoring lightly and she covered her mouth as she choked back a sob. That man was something else.

Vala got dressed and then walked over to him. She kissed his cheek and stroked his hand trying to wake him slowly.

"Wha-" He jerked into consciousness and she fell backwards. His reflexes grabbed her before she could tumble to the floor. Cam gripped her hips to steady her. "Morning, Princess, I didn't mean to fall asleep…"

"You didn't have to-"

"Yeah, I did. If you would have woken up and needed me… Well, I… I wanted to be here for you." He was a little embarrassed by the driving force in his chest to be there for her. He'd never felt such a pull.

"Thank you." She kissed his lips and his mouth opened for hers. Their tongues slid against each other slowly and lazily.

"You taste minty." He pulled her into his lap and squeezed her tightly.

"I was vomiting so I brushed my teeth."

"For that, I should thank you profusely." She cracked a small smile then studied her hands.

"Doctor Carolyn called…"

"Lets go, baby." He stood up and let her slide to her feet.

"You will go with me?" She almost couldn't believe that he was willing to listen to what she had to report.

"There's no where else I'd be." Cam took her hands and held them between his. "Don't you get it yet?" Her eyebrow arched, questioning his question. "You are the most important part of my life. I'd never leave you to face this news alone."

Vala didn't know what to say. So much emotion was racing through her and she didn't think she could separate everything out yet. With the pregnancy hormones and the stress of finding out who the father was… She wanted to give Cam what he needed in return, but words seemed to be absent from her throat. Instead she threw her arms around his neck and hugged herself tightly to him.

He returned the embrace and kissed her ear. Her silence made his stomach flutter with anxiety but he knew that she needed to have time. Everything would come together for them. He had to have faith in them.

The walk down the hallway to the infirmary seemed to take twice as long. Vala was dragging her feet not wanting to face the reality that she might be again carrying some sort of abomination, a tool for another group of radical fiends. She'd be happier in the dark if that was her destiny again.

They entered walked into the main medical room and Carolyn came over the usher Vala in. She threw Cam a questioning look that turned into a cold, angry stare.

Cam had no idea why she'd given him such a cutting glance but it sent shivers down his spine.

"Vala we can go to my office." She pressed her palm to the small of her back drawing the woman from Cam's arms. "Mitchell, you can wait here."

"I want him there." Vala stopped short of entering the office.

"I think it's best if he-"

"No. I don't care what the results are. I want him to know." Vala felt the tears threatening to fall. She didn't know why she suddenly didn't want to be without Cameron Mitchell. She was always an independent sort and this feeling, this need, to have him next to her was unsettling. She pressed a hand to her stomach to make sure it wasn't the morning sickness returning.

She reached her hand out to Cam and even though Doctor Lam gave her a harsh look for it she didn't back down.

He ignored the doctor's obvious disdain and took her hand and slipped in front of Carolyn. He sat in the single chair in the doctor's office and tugged Vala into his lap.

Lam shut the door behind her as she followed them in. She flipped the blinds closed and grabbed Vala's file from the corner table before settling behind her desk.

"Well…" Carolyn flickered her eyes back and forth between them. She couldn't remember a more awkward conversation and she'd experienced many of them. "Vala."

"Just tell me, please! The stress is killing me."

"I ran the DNA through our full system which includes many other species and every member of the base. It's… there isn't an easy way to say this. The genetic markers were conclusive and I ran the test three times. I couldn't believe it myself and after you told me that you haven't had intercourse in a while, at least knowingly…" She glared at Cam then.

"Oh, for the love of God, Carolyn, out with it already." Cameron was getting irritated at her and he could feel the tension that was throughout Vala's body. She'd never sat so stiffly on him before. Usually she was at ease and melting into him.

"It's yours." Carolyn stared him down from across the desk. "The test came back the same all three times. The father of that baby is Cameron Mitchell."

Neither of them could speak. They spent moments just staring at each other, his hand cupped her face and stroked his thumb back and forth along her cheek bone. He couldn't believe the news.

"I for one would like to know how that happened?" Dr. Lam picked up her phone and spoke quickly to whomever she'd dialed. The door swung open and startled Cam and Vala out of their concentration. Four airmen came through with their guns at the ready.

"Cameron Mitchell." At his nod the man continued. "I need you to come with me. We're to escort you to the brig to wait your questioning." He stepped further into the room to usher Colonel MItchell out.

"Questioning? What?" He stood on instinct and lowered Vala to the floor to stand. She was clinging to his shirt. Her finger nails dug into the fabric. The sharp, manicured points stinging as she gripped harder when he began to follow orders.

"Sir, I don't have the authority to answer questions." The airman motioned again for him to proceed.

"Don't take him." Vala crooned as Carolyn tried to draw her from Cam's chest.

"It's for the best dear." Lam tried to reason with the woman. She'd clearly been drugged and raped. She didn't even remember the event it was so suppressed in her conscious. "He won't hurt you again."

"Hurt her! I'd never do that!" Cam tried to go back to her but two of the soldiers grabbed his arms and started to pull. "Vala. Don't worry, baby, we'll get it all worked out." He tried to soothe her. He could see how close she was to a breakdown. He just wanted to hold her and talk about their baby. It was really THEIRS. He didn't even care at the moment how that had come to be.

The last airman closed the door behind him leaving Vala alone with the doctor.

"Why did they take him?" Vala could feel her body beginning to shake. She gripped the arm of the chair and lowered herself down into it before she fell. Her legs felt like spaghetti and her head felt like blackness wanted to consume her.

"Dear, you're hyperventilating. Head between your knees." She pushed her downward so she could get her breathing under control. "That's it now breathe in. Now out. In and out. Deep breaths, Vala."

"I need him back." She turned to look at Carolyn and knew that the opinion wasn't shared by the woman.

"I never took you for the sort to stay in that kind of relationship."

"So I'm not good enough for a man who loves and cares about me? I'm only the sort for a quick jaunt in the sheets and then on to the next?"

"Care about you? Vala, he must have raped y-"

"He'd never do that! Never!"

"You don't even remember having sex with anyone. He is clearly the father of this child and the only conclusion is that he must have drugged and raped you."

"Or that the Grendila did a lot more to me then even you could tell on my return exam." Vala stood from the chair and stormed out of the office. She was going to find her Cameron and she was going to make this right.

It didn't taken her long to locate her favorite Colonel. It also didn't do her any good. No matter how much she begged and pleaded, screamed and yelled, even crying hadn't made them softer. He was on lockdown until everything was straightened out.

Vala did the only thing that made sense for her to do. She set up camp right outside his cell. She curled up on the hard floor and pressed her ear against the door. She knew they weren't completely sound proof and she called for him. She waited and there wasn't a response. He must not be able to hear her.

It didn't matter. They'd have to bring him food eventually and she'd maybe get a look at him then.

"Vala."

"Hmm?" She looked up from her spot on the floor to find Sam walking towards her.

"What are you doing sitting outside brig number three?"

"They won't let me inside."

"Why…" She knew that she probably would regret asking later, but curiosity was killing her so Sam asked the question. "Why would you want to be inside the brig?"

"My Cameron is in there."

Sam glossed over the "my" part of her statement and angled in on the fact that Colonel Mitchell had been locked up.

"Why is Mitchell in there?"

"False accusations." Vala bit her lip and looked away. She didn't know if she wanted Samantha to know she was pregnant. She'd find out eventually but everything was so fresh that it was hard to push the words out.

"Who made them?" It was like pulling teeth with her today. Sam usually couldn't get Vala to quiet down now she was having issues getting her to speak.

"Doctor Carolyn Lam." Vala huffed and let her head knock back against the door. "He didn't do any of the things that she said he did. I _know_ he wouldn't do that."

"Vala, you can talk to me, ya know?"

She nodded and the sighed. She'd find out soon enough.

"She says that he drugged me and then raped me." The shock that passed over Sam's face made her smile, just slightly. "Weren't expecting that were you?"

"Of all the things that I've pictured Cameron Mitchell being tossed into the brig for over the years that, I must say, isn't one of them."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"It's his."

"I can see where her idea took shape from now."

"It's not like that. Not at all. We've never had sex." Vala buried her face in her hands and started to cry again. She felt Sam's arm wrap around her shoulders and she took the comfort she was offering. "I'm pregnant, again, without getting the good part of it all. Why do I always miss out on the sex part?"

"You can still…" Sam cringed. Thinking about Cam having sex with anyone wasn't high on her list. He was a good friend. Cute enough sure and she loved him, but not in a naked tango kind of way.

"Oh, darling, I know." She grinned through her tears thinking about making Cameron hers. "First I need to get him out of there. It had to be something that the Grendila did to us when we were captured. The timing on the pregnancy is spot on. This is making me wonko!"

"I'll go make a call to Jack. He's the only one that can straighten this out quickly." Sam stood up and held her hand out to Vala. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room. You need to rest."

"I don't want to leave him…"

"I'll make sure he goes to you first thing after he's released. It shouldn't be long. I mean, it's not as if you're pressing charges and as the supposed victim that should mean something."

She was feeling tired so she took Sam's hand and let her help her up. She hoped that Jack was able to do something.

"Hey, Princess." Cam stroked her cheek softly so he didn't startle her awake. She'd insisted that Sam make sure that he woke her when he was released. She'd been so peaceful that he'd resisted for about an hour. Then she'd started twitching and mumbling in her sleep. He knew that she'd been worried and could see it the thoughts turning into nightmares.

Jack had been fairly quick and hugely efficient getting him released. He knew that the fact that the request came from Carter only made him jump a little higher. Carolyn and the airmen had apologized and everything involved with the incident had been stricken from his permanent record.

"Cameron? Is that really you or am I still dreaming?"

"It's me, baby. O'Neill got me out of there." He moved is fingertips to her hair as she slowly woke up. The silky strands felt good against his skin. He wanted to run his fingers through it and grip it as he kissed her. He'd only been apart from her for a few hours but sitting in that cell, contemplating the charges being brought against him made him even more desperate to be near her. He hoped that she didn't believe them. Neither of them could remember the time with the Grendila between when they were captured and when they both woke up naked.

"I want to have sex."

"Vala… I… what?"

"You know. Where we both get naked and sweaty and you put your-"

"I know what sex is. I just was caught off guard by your..."

"Oh. Don't you want to? I mean I'm already pregnant and it's yours… Maybe you don't find me attractive now?"

Her fingers danced across his thigh as her brow furrowed with worry. Her eyes were slightly red still from crying earlier as she looked up at him.

"I want to. I've wanted to for a long, long time. I find you extremely attractive, gorgeous, beautiful, lovely and all that. I just don't want to rush it."

"I'll be old and frail if you go any slower!" She reached for the buttons on his shirt and began freeing them. She was still nestled under the covers but they slipped as she worked her way up to the higher buttons.

"Vala Mal Doran, are you naked under there?"

"Of course." She smiled and sat up letting the quilts slip free. Her breasts were bared before him and she clasped one of his hands and placed it on the curve. "The only way to get a good nights sleep is to not get tangled in your nightie."

"God, your skin is soft." His hand flexed and cupped her breast. He rubbed his palm along the tip and felt her nipple begin to respond. The gasping sound she made told him that she liked it.

Her hands struggled to finish his shirt. There were only a few buttons left but his hand on her skin was making her lose her concentration. It had been forever since she'd been touched like this. No, that was wrong, no one had ever touched her like this. Never so gentle and loving as his hand was now.

"Cameron, can we have sex then?"

"No."

Her face fell and her hands dropped, trembling in her lap. She gulped in a couple breaths and started to tug the covers back over her body.

"We can make love though." He stilled her hands before quickly stripping off his clothes.

"What's the difference? I thought that they were words that meant the same thing."

"I'll show you."

Cam climbed under the covers with her and she melted into his space. Normally she gravitated into his personal bubble but this time she seemed to want to become one with him. He pressed his hand to her shoulder to get her to lay on her back before he moved to lay over her. He lined up their bodies and she instinctively parted her thighs so he could slip between them.

He propped himself up on his elbows and just looked at her. Her eyes held a light of anticipation and a little confusion. They were misty with desire as well. Her lips, always so kissable, were turned up in a grin of anticipation. He imagined that Vala actually did enjoy sex and she wasn't only a tease. He'd look forward to introducing her to the next level of pleasure when it's with someone who loves you.

"You feel good and warm." She pulled his head down for a kiss. Her fingers tangling in his short cropped hair. Their lips touched and both of them sighed. The electricity of the contact shot through their veins and she arched her back. The evidence of his arousal laid against her folds. She could feel him hardening and she rolled her hips again.

Mitchell answered her movements with a few thrusts of his own. His tongue darted between her lips and slid hers against it. Her mouth was hot and wet and he could feel her lower body starting to emulate it. With every stroke of his cock along her folds he could feel the slickness spreading.

His mouth parted from hers and went to nibble on her neck. The milky, white column of her throat always beaconed him. His lips danced across her flesh down to her collarbone. The path from her mouth to her breasts was well loved by his lips and tongue. The soft globes of flesh awaited him eagerly, pert, dusky rose colored nipples taut with arousal. He nuzzled one hardened peak with his nose first acting like a baby rooting around to find the source of their meal. Her hands still gripped his hair and the fierceness of her desire made crescent shaped marks on his skull.

When his mouth finally closed over her tight nipple she called out his name and her hips bucked up against his. The hot pressure made her insides turn molten with need. She brought her legs up to wrap around his waist and try to get closer to him. She pulled with her thigh muscles and increased the tempo of her hips. She could feel the moisture flooding her sex. The desire to have him buried within her burned through her. His mouth was suckling her breast as his hand reached between them.

Cam moved his cock to the side so his fingers could play across her slit. She was wet and hot and her clit was throbbing with need. He teased the tip of it in tight circular motions before retreating. His pointer finger moved through her folds, exploring the new territory.

"You are so wet, Princess." He slipped one finger inside her slowly. He liked the feeling of her muscles pulling him inside always greedy for more of him. When he was as far in as his finger would reach he curved the digit upwards and she reacted just as he'd hoped. A slight squeak and an arc to her back. He pulled out a little and then pumped back in setting a rhythm that pleased her. After a couple strokes he added a second finger.

She was mewling now with every plunge of his finger. Her hips were driving him crazy as his cock rubbed against the smooth skin where her leg met her mound. He was already damp from the way they were laying earlier and it lubricated the sliding along her flesh.

"I want all of you inside me." She let go of his head and went to touch his erection. Vala's fingers teased along the head of his cock. Her thumb brushed the tip and felt a bubble of pre-cum escape. She swiped it clear of him and brought it up to her mouth. Her moan made him suck hard against her breast before letting her pop free.

"I want that too. Fuck, I get to come inside you." His cock twitched at the thought and he pulled his fingers free of her sheath. He didn't waste any more time his hand went to his erection and rubbed the head along her sex. The flood of moisture made him groan as he pressed into her tunnel. He could hear her panting and feel her vibrating with anticipation. Slowly, he slid into her.

"Deeper…." She wanted him all now. Vala was tired of waiting and Cam was being too slow and too gentle. "Come on, please, I want all of you." She squeezed her legs together and tried to increase his descent.

"You want more?" She just nodded vigorously. "You always want more."

"Mmm yes."

He gave in and pushed the rest of the way in. Cam pressed his pelvic bone tight to hers and felt her internal muscles clench around him as he put the pressure on her clit.

"That the spot?"

She grinned as her hand caressed his back down to his ass where she pinched him. He let out a startled yelp and his body automatically thrust forward to get away from the ache. It just forced him to press into her again.

"Yes that spot. Stop teasing and make love." Vala leaned up and kissed him. She rolled her hips and encouraged him to start moving within her. He first thrust his tongue between her lips then began to match the tempo with his hips.

The tightness that surrounded his cock was driving him quickly to the edge of his pleasure. She was hot and slick and gripping him for all she was worth. Every retreat was delicious and every time he thrust back in it was complete ecstasy. He adjusted his angle and pulled one of her knees over his elbow. It allowed him to sink in even deeper and both of them moaned.

"Vala…" He couldn't concentrate on anything but not coming yet. His balls were tight against him and he couldn't remember a time that his cock was harder. "I need you to touch yourself."

"Where?" Vala's lips moved across his as she asked a question she knew the answer too.

"You know where." His lips covered hers in a wet kiss. His tongue teased over her bottom lip and his teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. Her hand wasn't budging she and he panted and looked down between them. "Rub your clit, princess." Her gasp made him smile. So she liked when he talked dirty.

She didn't hesitate this time her hand went between them and started circling the swollen nub. She was closer than she thought. The clitoral stimulation was intense as he made love to her. He filled her so full and felt so good between her legs.

"I"m close, Cam. Faster, please." He sped up for her immediately his strokes carried a harder press when he bottomed out inside her.

It was just what she needed. She pushed down hard and it was enough. Her body arched as her orgasm gripped her. Her head fell back and he licked at her neck. heading towards her clavicle.

Cameron bit down on her shoulder as he plunged into her. She was milking him as she came. He wasn't prepared for the intensity of the way she rippled around him. He felt his climax begin to take over. He pumped into her twice more and then the ropes of come shot upwards into her. He groaned and called her name. He couldn't remember the last time it felt this good.

Both of them were sweaty and breathing erratically when he let himself down on her, first lowering her leg from his arm. He tried to hold most of his weight off her body but his arms were shaking from the exertion.

"You can lay on me."

"But the baby…"

"We're fine." Her hands tugged on his back until he let her take on his full weight. "I like this." She kissed his ear and nuzzled along his hair line with her nose. His mouth was placing open mouth kisses along her skin, lazily running his lips back and forth tracing her collarbone.

He felt himself slipping free of her heat and he decided to roll off her then. He laid on his side next to her and pulled her into a spooning position. His hand found her belly and began circling around the area of her womb.

"Hey." He whispered against her hair. She made a sound in reply. "We're going to have a baby." He kissed the back of her head. "I can't believe it's mine, it's really mine."

"Yeah." She frowned for a minute. Her last child had been a disaster. Well worse than that. She'd wanted to take over the world. That was pretty much the bottom of the barrel when it came to what you envision your child's goal when they grow up. "What if I'm a bad mother?"

"Vala…"

"No, really. I mean look at Adria."

"She doesn't count as a child. Sure you gave birth to her, but you weren't ever a mother to her. Not like you will be with this one." Cam drummed his fingers across the slight swell of her belly.

"I never had a good mom… I just… I don't think I can do this. I'm scared." Vala stilled his hand with her own. It felt incredibly intimate to be holding his hand while he held it over their baby.

"You got this one little mama. I know you will an amazing mom. He or she will never be bored with you for entertainment. No one else on this planet has more love to give then you do. Plus you know what it's liked to be used and tossed aside. You'll be fiercely protective of our baby so that they never have to experience that."

Vala smiled at his confidence in her. She didn't know if she believed it, but she could tell that he did. For now that would have to be enough. Perhaps in time she'd come to believe as he did.

"Do you think your mom will help me?" She tilted her head back to look at him. "She did such a great job…"

He planted a kiss on the side of her mouth before answering.

"You are going to be the recipient of a lot of pie. I have a feeling mom is going to be ecstatic that I've finally found a girl to give her a grandchild. In fact, good luck ever getting the baby back after she gets it into her grasp."

"You don't think she'll be upset? We aren't married and all…"

"Vala don't forget, mom lived through the sixties. Free love and all… I don't want to hear the stories!" He'd seen her smile and start to open her mouth to give him an example. "She doesn't judge and she loves you. I'm pretty sure she'll be more excited over the fact that it's your baby then mine."

"I love your mother."

"I love you." Cam kissed her again. He hoped that she'd return the words but he still wouldn't push her.

"I-"

"You don't have to, sweetheart, if you're not ready. I understand." She could practically feel the anguish dripping from his words. She knew she could make it disappear.

So she did.

"I love you, too."

The End


End file.
